Kyoko
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: She ran away for four years and now she's back and she has a little surprise with her. KXY
1. Prologue

Me: What's up people I hope you enjoy this it's the sister story of Yuki's Really A Girl

Kyoko: Hello

Yuki: Good day

Me: Enjoy

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Prologue

OOOOOO

A girl with highlighter orange hair, it came to about waist length as she walked across a courtyard. She looked about twelve and had a scowl on her face. 'This is stupid' She thought picking up a stone and tossing it in a puddle. It had rained all morning and the courtyard was filled with puddles. The sky was filled with angry grey clouds and as she looked at it, it seemed to voice it's opinion of her with rolling thunder. She stuck her tongue at the sky and continued to walk on. 'I wonder what Akito is getting him.' She thought, as she quickly ran to Akito's chambers, her boots and cargo pants getting wet on the way. She didn't bother to avoid the puddles.

Her pants were soaked by the time she reached her destination. "Akito it's me, Kyoko, can I come in?" She asked, knocking on the door. The door opened and you saw Akito's face, it was over cast with shadows. "Kyoko hello how may I help you" Akito asked. Thunder rolled and lightening struck illuminating the scene before the head of house. "You're all wet came in and change" She said, opening the door for her friend to enter. "Thanks Akito." Kyoko answered "Um Akito what would you think is a good gift for Yuki" Kyoko asked, sitting down after he took off her wet pants. "You didn't have to run through the puddles Kyoko," Akito said, "It's a good thing I still have your clothes from last time." Some clothes came flying in her direction. A towel followed and landed in her lap. Akito then took a seat.

"You still haven't gotten Yuki a gift?" Akito asked, looking out the window and into the sky where the gods argued and the clouds raged. "No but what do you think I should get him?" Kyko asked, sleepily. "Get something he'll least except like you running around naked" Akito said, a sly smile on her face. It broke into a full scale laugh when she saw her friend's blush. "I didn't mean that" She said, looking out the window as thunder rolled and rain started to fall. Suddenly Kyoko got an idea. "That's it thanks Akito" She said, pulling on her clothes and running out the door. "You're welcome … I guess" Akito called to her. 'She could have at least waited until it stopped raining before leaving' She thought, watching the tanned skin girl run off in the direction of home.

OOOOOO

Later a party was being held in Yuki's back yard for his twelfth birthday. All his friends were invited and the place was lighted with paper lanterns and lights from the house. "Yuki I brought a gift for you" A boy said, his hair was black and white and he had a large smile on his face. He handed the box to Yuki it was covered in little mice with a red backdrop. The wrapping was falling off in certain places and showed a brown box. "Ano … thanks Haru … I guess" Yuki said, placing it in his pile. "Aren't you going to open it?" Haru asked, feeling sad. "I'll open it first okay" The multi-coloured hair boy smiled again and ran to take his seat with the silver haired Yuki close behind. "Oi where's Kyoko" Haru asked "I haven't seen her all night" A little boy came and jumped up on Yuki. "Happy birthday Yuki" He shouted, pushing a little bag in his hands. His blond hair tickled Yuki's nose and made him sneeze. "Bless you" He said with a smile. "Aligato Momiji" Yuki said and the party continued with no more interruptions, besides a few guests popping up here and there.

OOOOOO

Yuki was finally able to leave when the last guest left. He went out in the back with a piece of cake with the word 'AP' on it in pink with a white frosting backdrop. He sat down to his snack with a glass of milk. "Can I come out now?" He heard someone ask, bushes rustling around in the night air. When he turned around he almost dropped what he was holding to bad he couldn't say the same for his jaw. There in front of him stood Kyoko. Her hair was pinned up and soft curls fell down her back and over the back of her sun dress. She was wearing powder and some eye shadow with lip gloss. The sun dress was a dark shade of blue and green. Yuki got up still staring at the sight. "What I don't look stupid do I?" She asked turning around to see if anything was wrong. "I knew it I look stupid don't I?"

"No you don't look stupid just … you're in a dress" He pointed out rather lamely. "So you've seen girls in dresses." He got up and circled her like maybe he was deciding whether or not to she was pretty. "I may have seen girls in dresses but you don't even wear the right uniform because of the skirt so seeing you in a dress is a bit of a surprise" He said, stopping to look her in the face. "What's the occasion? Finally beat sensei?" She blushed "Or maybe Kagura stopped chasing you because we both know that even though she doesn't admit it we both know she's gay." Kyoko laughed at this. "It was your birthday so I decided to dress up for you okay" Her face was aflame with red. He smirked, "All this for me I'm honored Kyoko" He said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. The red on Kyoko's face just turned a darker shade that matched her eyes. He laughed before commenting "Your face matches your eyes" Her face seemed to be permanently red.

Yuki's laughter sounded around the clearing. He pulled Kyoko to him and bowed. "Would her lady honor me with a dance?" He asked, taking her hand and leading her into a clearing a few feet away. "Only if his lord wishes it" She said with a smirk. He smirked back her, "His lord wishes it." They danced in the clearing the back ground music lulling them into a slow and steady rhythm.

"Why did you decide to dress up and not come to the party?"

"I have to preserve my dignity don't I"

"You should always dress like this"

"Because you look beautiful"

Then he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips. Akito walked around Yuki's home. She was told that she would be able to find him there. The sight that might her made something in her click. The little box in her hand fell to the ground as she took of the way she came. From then on Akito was never really the same.

Four Years Later.

A Girl with long brown hair was walking through the woods after a long boring but oh so important day of school. "Hello mom school was hard today and so was work; maybe if I …" She stops suddenly as something in her tent catches her eye. It's a girl with orange about her age curled around a small girl who seems about four or five. "Aww" The brown haired girl exclaims "That little girl is so cute and her older sister has such weird hair I maybe it's dyed." She went to stroke the black orange hair of the little girl only to find her wrist in a vise grip. "Don't you ever touch my daughter do I make myself clear" The girl asked, clutching the wrist tighter to the point of almost breaking. "Crystal shiny ma'am" The tent flap opened suddenly as the orange haired girl let go of the hand in favor of holding her daughter. In the opening stood none other that Yuki Sohma, reigning prince of Kaibara High and his cousin Shigure. "Kyoko" They looked surprised to see her.

"Mommy who are these people" The girl asked finally awake and demanding answers.

OOOOOO

Me: Another great work

Yuki: Sure

Kyoko: It's great alright

Me: I believe that Yuki is a pervert and a pimp because if yo forget Haru you would notice that Yuki's only friends are girls.

Yuki: That's not true –Blushing-

Kyoko: Haha so true.


	2. The Info In this might be wrong lol

Sorry to my readers but I'm having some problems withbeing able to go on the computerand can't update for awhile and it hurts. Also sorry if they act like OCs Thank you for understanding.

Updates may take a month or so


	3. Denial

Me: Yeah I'm back!

Yuki: Yay woo hoo –Sarcasm-

Kyoko: It's good to have you back –More sarcasm-

Me: I know –Ignoring-

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Denial

OOOOOO

"Mommy?" Shigure said "That's your kid?" The small kid grabbed Kyoko's arm and held on tight almost afraid to let go. "Mommy I'm scared" She said, tears running down her face. "Can we leave mommy" Kyoko pulled her daughter into a hug. "Hai we can leave now" She said, turning away from her daughter to the people in the tent. "Get out of my way" Yuki and Tohru moved aside but Shigure stood his ground. "Who's the kid and who's the father?" He asked, "That isn't any of your business" She said, moving around him but the will power she had for the four years of her absence suddenly gave out and she turned into a little tiny cat complete with ears and a tail.

Yuki caught the orange cat and watched it sleep a small smile on his face. 'Since when did Sohma-kun smile like that?' Tohru thought "You big meanie! Where's my mommy!" The little girl screamed, standing up so her head touched the top of the tent. "Give me back my mommy!" She jumped Shigure, biting him severely as if trying to rip off a piece of flesh. "Ow this is why I hate kids" Shigure said, trying to pull the little girl off his leg with out her taking his flesh with her. "Fubuki no! Don't bite him." Kyoko said, "You might catch something" She was still in Yuki's arms trying very hard to stay awake when a single drop hit the tent and then a flood of rain began to fall. "Damnit" She said, passing out.

OOOOOO

Kyoko awoke in a bathtub naked with some clothes to the side. "Mommy, mommy those strange people took your clothes and that cat in the hands of the guy with the strange hair turned into you but naked and you were asleep for hours and that weird girl with the long brown hair from the tent kept saying sorry all the time" Fubuki said in one breath. "Ow my head, Fubuki who exactly gave you sugar?" Kyoko inquired, seeing as she would have to pound them into the ground. She patted her daughter's head and she smiled. "The nice guy with the black hair who I bit and asked you who my daddy was and why didn't you tell him my daddy is-" Fubuki was stopped in the middle of her rant when her mother placed a hand over her mouth. She sighed she should be more careful with what she said in front of Fubuki. Besides her sharp ears picked up what her daughter had not, someone was outside. "Sssh we have a guest Fubuki" She said softly, lying back in the water.

"Who's at the door don't think I don't you're there" She called. The two in the bathroom heard whispers and thuds from the other side of the door before a mop of lavender gray hair poked through. "Fubuki no get down" Kyoko said, pushing the little girl off the side of the tub. "Mommy I don't like him" Kyoko glared at Yuki, a flash of hurt running through her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he took away the snack the nice black haired man gave me"

Kyoko and Yuki sweat dropped as they looked at the little girl. "Fubuki can you leave I need to speak to my dear friend, Yuki, alone, okay?" She ruffled her daughter's hair. Fubuki smiled, "Okay mommy" She said, walking to the door. "You're in trouble you're in trouble" She sang skipping out the door. "Mommy only calls people dear when she's angry" The door closed behind a smiling girl as a faint singing of 'you're in trouble' filled the air. "Kyoko where have you been for the last four years?" Yuki asked, sitting down and getting straight to the point. "That's none of your business" Kyoko answered "I only have one thing to say to you teme-baka keep away from me and my daughter" He laughed to himself "What's so funny teme?" She asked, glared at him. "You're still the same" He said, "But do I have to do with it" Her eyes narrowed "Still playing mind games" He laughed "Well I learned from the best"

"No you learned from a teme an even bigger teme than you!" She shouted and then causally asked, "Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Tohru Honda and will be living with us" He said, leaning back. "Why? She's an outsider isn't she" Kyoko asked, swishing the water back and forth in the tube. "Because her tent collapsed in a mud slide after we left and she ill" Yuki answered, "Shigure's downstairs looking for ice" Kyoko raised an eyebrow at him. "And you decided to come take care of me, how thoughtful but I will be leaving with my daughter in a few days time."

"No you won't"

"Yes I will"

"No you won't" Yuki said, looking her in the eyes. "Think of your daughter. Would you like to grow up with a home?" Kyoko fixed a stubborn look on her face "No but I don't want her to grow up with perverts and temes like you" Kyoko said, "Now get out" Yuki left, leaving his cousin to think it over. Kyoko sank further into the tube wonder if what she was doing was for her daughter or her.

OOOOOO

Me: Well thank you for your reviews and the update was closer thank to the weekend but you might have to wait another week of the other chapter

Kyoko: And why would I want to leave a stable home

Me: I don't know –Sly smile-

Yuki: Sure you don't


	4. Daddy

Hello peeps what's up? Nothing? The sky? What? Fine be that way maybe you'll talk with me after this new chapter.

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Daddy

OOOOOO

It had been a few days since the two women and the child entered the Sohma house and it was also very noisy with Kyoko always trying to pick fights with the nezumi and Shigure feeding the little girl as much sugar as humanly possible. It was late in the day and Yuki and Tohru were due home any time now it was also the time when Kyoko got up from her cat nap. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and taking out a carton of milk and dipped it to her head. "Hello Kyoko finally up I see" Shigure asked, looking at the teen. She ignored him and decided to continue drinking her sweet drink. "Well I have some good news for you starting tomorrow you'll be attending the same school as Yuki and Tohru-kun"

Kyoko choked on the sweet white liquid in her throat. "WHAT!" She screamed, dropping the carton and turning to face her cousin, eyes turning colour. "I put you in the same school as Yuki and Tohru-kun" Shigure squeaked, Kyoko turned and marched straight towards the dog he looked around eyes wide with terror "Help me" He called out as Fubuki walked in. She huddled behind Shigure afraid of her mother's change in personality. "Mommy you're scarying me" She said, huddling with dog. Kyoko seemed to snap out of it and a soft smile replaced the look of rage on her face. "Sorry" She said, embracing the little girl. Who fondly did the same with a large smile.

OOOOOO

"I'm not going you fucking sadists let me go" Kyoko screamed as she was dragged down the hall –sorry I mean was carried down the hall- by Shigure and Yuki. She was dressed in one of Yuki's uniforms but it was a little too tight for her so she undid the first button. "Damnit I don't want to go to school I'm not even gonna stay here!" She screamed, drawing attention to herself and family. "Kyoko can you please just use some common sense" Yuki asked, dragging/carrying the figure to their class. "You damn sadist I'll get you for this Yuki this is another thing I'll kill you for you fuckin' teme!" She screamed, kicking Shigure in his shin and upper thigh. (Almost but not quiet getting his dick) Shigure dropped the girl in favor of leaving. "Yuki you're on your own" He said, walking away. "That's right bastard run because I'll get you too and this bastard and the fuckin' bitch who agreed with this!" She stood and faced the silver haired man. "Kyoko for once in your life act like a mature adult" He said, emotions evading his face and voice. "I'll act as I please teme!" She said as a small group found their way around the Sohma's "You'll see one day I'll make you say you're sorry!" Yuki just looked at her "I'm sorry" He said, knowing he'll just serve to piss her off more.

"Not like that don't you have any shame!"

"Yes I'm ashamed of being seen with you shouting in public"

The temperature rose a few degrees

"I'll knock that smug look off your fuckin' face jackass!"

"If you can hit my fucking face"

The temperature seemed to rise more

Kyoko glared at him. "I can hit you if I please!"

"Then try right here" He pointed to his chin while a smug smile lit his face. "I dare you" Kyoko was smirking "Better get ready to say good bye to those pretty teeth!" She aimed and fired at Yuki, who was looking so bored for someone who was just about to get his teeth knocked around his head. Her clenched fist came so close it almost grazed Yuki's cheek then it stopped just a few millimeters. The crowd was amazed but Yuki was not. "I thought maybe you could hit me now guess not." He turned and walked. "Please be in class this time" He said, the crowd parting to give him way. "I don't want to waste my time hunting you down again." He turned the corner and was out of sight. It was loudest noisiest morning ever. "Why the fuck can't I hit him" She asked the as the crowd left. Tohru stood behind her. "Kyoko-chan are you okay" She asked, but Kyoko was off in her own world.

Flashback

A small boy of seven was standing in the center of a ring. He was wearing white hamakas and a white hoari. His obi was black and his opponent was a girl wearing an identical outfit only every thing was black. "You'll get your butt handed to you" A boy called but the other ignored him. "I can take her" He answered with confidence "We'll see if you can" The girl said and the match began. Later there was much commotion after the fight. The boy was standing as the girl lay on the floor seemingly spaced out; He stretched out his hand to her. "My name is Yuki" He said, she eyed it wearily before taking it and getting pulled to her feet. "Name's Kyoko" She said.

End Flashback

She got to her feet and went to class leaving a very confused Tohru behind.

OOOOOO

"Awww kawai" The girls were all over her looking at the cats that lay dormant on her shoulders. "They're so cute" One said, stroking the ears of a tabby. "I know and they seem so content." One purred noisily as it got it's ear scratched. "KAWAI!" Yuki was over on the other side of the class laughing. If Kyoko was guy a guy he might have been jealous. Maybe. He went back to his reading when he heard a shout. "You bastard!" Kyoko screamed "I'll kill you" A guy was suddenly sweating so Yuki assumed that he was the culprit. "I just wanted to know how they felt is all not to be upset about" Kyoko seemed to pop a vein. "Oh I'll give you something to feel alright my foot up your ass!" Yuki entered the scene just in time to stop Kyoko's kick to the guy's head. "Kyoko please control yourself" He said, placeing her foot on the floor. "Control myself it's that damn pervert who just touched my breasts who should control himself!" Yuki turned to face his class mate. "May I ask why you decided to touch my cousin" He asked, eyes steely and haunting. "Do you know that touching a Sohma woman who you are not involved in is a crime in our family." He asked "It goes against her honor your honor and the honor of those she wishes to touch her."

The man paled a little at Yuki's haunting attitude (Or maybe the angry look in his eyes). Kyoko looked just as ready to rip his throat out. "You will have to fight a Sohma male in order to rectify what you have done to her honor." Yuki looked at Kyoko who shrugged "I'm not taken" Then she smiled "Guess you'll have to fight Yuki and if you agree to this backing out will only bring more shame to us both." The crowd hung onto to every word they never knew that the Sohma's were such honorable people. "I guess there's no way out" He smiled and loosened his tie "Unless you back down and suffer the curse" The guy paled even more and hurried to take his place in the circle of students. Yuki undid the first button of his shirt, the fan girls sighed at being able to see Yuki's skin. Kyoko was a little worried, after all it was HER honor on the line. The guy fired a shaky punch in Yuki's direction that completely missed it's mark without Yuki moving an inch.

Yuki sighed and pretended to look scared just so he won't have to make it look like Kyoko's honor wasn't much. After awhile of dodging and pretending to be scared the crowd was starting to leave while the guy just got more cocky. "What no moves to back up your lecture?" He asked as Yuki continued to dodge. He sighed and decided to end this. He aimed towards the guy's nose and almost broke it. He staggered back as some the people who left came back. Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and finish it already Yuki this is getting boring" Yuki turned to her showing his opponent the greatest disrespect ever. He raised an inquiring brow in her direction. The guy saw his change and took it just as Yuki turned around and grabbed his wrist, using his own momentum against him and sending him on his back.

Kyoko came up holding up Yuki's arm as if her just finished fighting in the wrestling championship. "And the winner is … Yuki Sohma" Yuki smirked as the crowd applauded. "Oh wow he's so strong" She a girl "and so noble" Another added, just as the teacher came to see the guy lying on the floor. "Miruko what are you doing on the floor get up and get to your class now." She said, "Yeas sensei" He answered leaving the class. The day went on well for the newest Sohma in the class. She made friends with the guys and found out about Yuki's fan club and then tormented him about it just to have him make a fool of her by tempting her with a ball of string.

OOOOOO

"Mommy, mommy how are you? I went to pre-school today, Shigure-oji-chan took me and got hit in the head by my teacher. She was really mad and I met someone with my name and someone with Yuki-oji-chan's name and we're friends. Yuki even gave me his cookies because mine fell on the floor. Yuki-oji-chan are you going to be my daddy because Shigure-oji-chan said that-" Fubuki finally stopped talking when Shigure placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't listen to her just some things on T.V children shouldn't watch." He said, laughing nervously. Everyone was around the Table after school and Kyoko had a headache from Yuki's mind games and pulling her hair so much. "Shigure what did you tell Fubuki about Yuki being her father" Kyoko grounded out. Fubuki looked scared and ran behind Yuki to hide. "Daddy mommy's scaring me" She said, cowering behind her "daddy" while clinging to his leg. "Daddy?" Shigure repeated, laughing at the awkwardness of the place. "Daddy … Shigure … you … urgh!" Kyoko then stormed out and onto the roof. "Ano Shigure-san what did you tell Fubuki-chan that was so important" Tohru asked, "Probable something perverted Honda-san" Yuki said "Be weary of him" Yuki left with Fubuki in tow. "Daddy where are we going" She asked, holding his hand. 'Daddy? Oh boy.' He thought but to her said, "To my secret base" Fubuki's eyes sparkled "Really?"

OOOOOO

ME: So how was that might be month to next update because homework's getting heavier.

You: -Fume-

Me: -TT- I know


	5. On The Roof In The Garden

Well after so long I'm gonna up date so please enjoy and flame with a reason

OOOOOO

Kyoko

On The Roof In The Garden

OOOOOO

On the roof sat a girl dressed in cargo pants and a black top with orange coloured hair. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were red and puffy. "Baka Shigure, baka Yuki. "Why is my life one fucking mistake?" Kyoko muttered to herself "Kyoko-san! Are you up here? Tohru asked, climbing the ladder and sitting next to Kyoko. "Where you crying?" Kyoko moved away slightly. "No" She said, hugging her feet to her. "It's okay you can tell me I'll listen" Kyoko eyed her wearily then sighed in defeat.

"Do you know how hard it is to have a baby in the woods at thirteen?" Kyoko asked, looking at Tohru. "If the doctor wasn't camping there … I would have died" Kyoko looked up at the sky. "I wanted to kill that child because IT remaindered me of that bastard but I took one look and couldn't" She sighed "But how did you survive without food to live on or clothes to wear or a home" Tohru asked, worry creasing her brow. "That's not important" Kyoko said, a smile crossing her face. "What's important is that I managed to survive just like you"

Tohru giggled and blushed "Yes" She also turned to the sky" My mom said that we should take life at our own pace" They sat in silence neither wanting to break the spell that had taken root. Then just as it started it left. "Kyoko-san I'm leaving now" Kyoko scowled "Don't call me 'san'" She said,

"Nani?"

"I said, don't call me 'san' It makes my skin twitch"

"Hai Kyoko-chan"

She left leaving the cat to her thoughts. "Well I wonder what my daughter and Yuki are doing in the forest"

OOOOOO

"Daddy, is this your secret base?" Fubuki asked, looking at the vegetable garden. "Yes. It is. I come here sometimes to think or relax" He said with a small smile. "Daddy what are these" She asked, pulling up what seems like an empty stem. "Those are leeks your mother hates them" Fubuki blinked, "How do they taste?" She asked, "I don't for you but some people can't stand them at all" He said, weeding out his garden and placing the weeds in a small pile. "What are these" Yuki looked up and saw that Fubuki was pointing at a green plant. "Are those flowers?" She asked, Yuki laughed. "No they're bulbs" Fubuki looked confused "Like in the roof?" Yuki laughed again "No bulbs for onions. Here, I'll show you" He said, digging out one. "Here" He said, handing it to Fubuki.

"These don't look like the bulbs in the roof" She took a look at the strange plant in her hands. "That's because they're onions. They're different from the bulbs in the ceiling" Yuki said, "There some things in my garden that need to be dug up will like you help Fubuki?" He asked, a pleasant smile alighting his face. Fubuki's eyes widened and sparkled with sheer joy. "Really?" Yuki nodded "Hai and if you want you can have a garden to" He said, starting to harvest his produce. "I wanna help to." She took up the extra spade and went to work; with her 'Father' pointing to certain things.

It was a good half hour when they went back to the house. "Daddy can I have a garden too?" She asked, making puppy dog eyes that demanded her way. "Okay but what would you like to have in this garden?" He asked, "Flowers so you can give to mommy?" She said, skipping along the path "Because Shigure-oji-chan said that if you and mommy get married you'll be my daddy and if I hear strange noises in the night it's because you two are rolling in the hay. Daddy what does rolling in the hay mean?" Fubuki's innocent question fell on deaf ears as Yuki went over the information he just received. 'That pervert when I see him he'll regret being born' As he walked into the house followed closely by Fubuki.

"Oji-chan, Oba-san we're back and we got things from daddy's secret base. Mommy what does rolling in the hay mean? Shigure-oji-chan said, that if I hear strange noises at night it's because you two are rolling in the hay." She said, getting very afraid when her mother's eyes turned colour. "Shigure …" She growled advancing on the novelist just like the silver haired boy next to her. "Well you what I said was … well that is … bye" He got up and ran but they followed and caught him and he was beaten to a pulp.

OOOOOO

Well that was short and the next chapter will take even longer to update with school and homework and parents you know the norm.


	6. Meet More Cursed Sohmas

Me: S'up I bet you thought I wasn't updating.

You: -nods-

Me: Don't worry I will soon so um okay

Kyoko: She doesn't own us or else we would be living in some form of hell.

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Meet More Cursed Sohmas

OOOOOO

Kyoko started to go to school willingly and didn't have to be dragged. She got great greats and was always in the top three. During her time there she had several talks with Fubuki about calling Yuki, Yuki-oji-chan instead of daddy but all ways seemed to go back to calling him father. Tohru became some-what of a best friend to her because they could relate so well. After living within the house of Shigure with no visitors she thought only those two members of the zodiac knew of her return but boy was she wrong.

The day was like an ordinary day besides the fact that doom was around the next corner. Kyoko, Yuki and Tohru's class was lazing around with nothing to but die of boredom. The sunddenly opened to reveal a figure. It was anyone's guess their age. He was had honey blond hair and brown tainted eyes and had a bunny bag across his shoulder. "Kyoko Yuki yaaaaaay Shigure-sensei said you would be here." He said, "Oh and my name is Momiji" He took a small bow and headed over to the trio.

"Hello are you Tohru?"

"Yes I'm Tohru Honda please to meet you"

"I know and you as well. Sensei said he would be here" Momiji said, taking a seat next to Tohru. "You're very pretty" Tohru blushed, waving her arms in front of as if warding off the comment. "Oh thank you it's just that no one ever told me-"

"Momiji why are you here? Aren't you souppose to be in school?" Yuki asked, inviting himself into the conversion. "I wanted to see the famous Tohru and to see if Kyoko really did come back" Momiji answered in a small voice But brightened up and offered them some candy. "No thanks" Said the silver headed boy and where is the dog?"

"He and Haa-san went somewhere."

Just as the words left his lips the door burst opened and in ran Fubuki followed by the dog and dragon of the zodiac. "Mommy, mommy today in Pre-school Heroki Hatake my snack and Yuki beat him up for me. Mommy are you and daddy going to get married because Shigure-oji-chan said that if you get married I can have a baby brother. Can I have a baby brother please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase!" Fubuki asked all in one breathe. Kyoko's classmates all watched her with disgust and resentment.

"Fubuki hand it all over then talk to your daddy" Kyoko said, hand out stretched. "But mommy Shigure-Oji-chan gave it to me he's so nice mommy he bought me a jawbreaker." Kyoko glared at Shigure who was trying to look innocent as well as hide behind Hatori. Yuki, Hatori and Kyoko looked at the little girl. 'Nice. Shigure nice?' They thought watching Fubuki empty her pockets. "Where's the jawbreaker" Her mother asked, giving her a stern look as she stuffed the rest of the candy into her bag.

"I… ate it"

"Hand it over"

Fubuki handed over the jawbreaker without a fuss and then ran to meet her father. "Daddy, daddy can I have a little brother please" Fubuki asked, clinging to Yuki's leg. Everyone looked at Yuki. "Yuki you're a daddy why didn't you tell us?" Momiji whined as he too clung to Yuki. Kyoko smirked at all the trouble Yuki was having. "Fubuki what did I tell you?" Kyoko asked, "Gomen Yuki-oji-chan but mommy said I should never call you daddy specially in front of other people" Shigure doubled over laughing while Hatori shook his head and the members of Yuki's fanclub sighed in relief each hoping to be the first to bear his child. "Poor Kyoko all Fubuki wants is someone to call daddy" Before anyone could blink Kyoko was on the dog trying in vain to claw his eyes out and shred his face.

"You teme I'll kill you" She screamed, her eyes turning to a different colour. "Oba-san I'm scared" Fubuki said, hiding behind Tohru. "It's okay, here have a sweet" Momiji said, handing the girl a peppermint sweet. "Kyoko stop this be reasonable" He shouted at the girl but he was heard over the shouts of 'teme' and 'hentai' He and the rat both tried to pull her off the dog but it seemed hopeless and in the end some normal boys had to help but one tried and fell onto her turning her into an orange neko just as the bell ran signaling the end of a another school day.

OOOOOO

Me: Merry Christmas I hope you enjoyed the fic.

Kyoko: I hate you

Me: I know you love me and don't you think Shigure might have been a bit ooc tell me okay I love comments.

Yuki: you sound like a beggar in a sly way

Me: I'm hurt you're just like your girlfriend.


	7. Hatori Has Work To Do

Me: Hello loyal fans this is one of my Infamous short chappies

Kyoko: Sadistic …

Yuki: Now, now Kyoko you don't want to end up with a broken leg or worse in a coma

Kyoko: No

Me: Good on with the fic.

Yuki: She does not own Fruits basket or else our lives would be hell.

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Hatori has work to do

OOOOOO

Everyone stared at the orange cat in Yuki's arms. "Mommy is that you cause I remember back in the tent when you turned into a cat." Fubuki said, moving towards Yuki. She was ignored as her mother began to speak. "Put. Me. Down." She extended her claws to try and scrape off Yuki's face but he held her at arm's length. He set her down and placed her clothes on her chair. She ran to curl up on them as Hatori went about his dealings. "Gomen Haa-kun but as you can see it's not my fault." Shigure said, watching as student after student fell to the floor.

Some tried to escape but Yuki knocked them out. "It is your fault Shigure teasing the girl in such a way," He said,

"It's a wonder you aren't dead yet"

"What was that Haa-kun speak up"

"It's nothing"

Meanwhile a curious little girl was inching over to her mother. "Mommy" Fubuki called, poking her mother in the back. As an instinctual reaction her fur stood up and she hissed at Fubuki. "Daaaaaaddyyyyyyy!" The little girl ran and screamed loudly. "Daddy mommy's scaring me!" She took refuge behind the man she called father before Kyoko snapped out of her basic stage. She jumped off her chair and walked over to where her daughter. "I'm sorry for scaring you Fubuki" said the cat, much to the horror of her class mates.

Later an entire class of student left in a daze of what happened over the last period of school. "That was fun we should do it again sometime." Said the rabbit as he sucked at a sucker. "I hope so too Momiji-oji-chan" Came the reply from the black and orange haired girl as she sucked at her own lollipop. 'I hope not' Hatori thought as he walked behind the lecher and his roommates.

OOOOOO

Me: Well not bad if I do say so myself

Kyoko: You do

Me: Well then should I cut out that scene between you and-

Kyoko: Shut up!

Yuki: What wrong now Kyoko

Me: She didn't want you to know that she had-

Kyoko: Shut up!

Me: Have fun and enjoy your holidays!


	8. The Kiss

Me: Hi!

Songo: We're back

Me: And I have some special thanks to: Azalie-Kauriu, Kiwadoi Seiitsu, Hot chocolate and MorothewolfGod.

Kyoko: So let the torture begin

Me: Hey you should be grateful

Songo: Yeah how many people get their love life planned for them?

Kyoko: -Hiss-

Me: Don't make me tell Yuki about-

Kyoko: Shut up!

Songo: -Bickering in background is heard- She only owns me … for now

OOOOO

Kyoko

The Kiss

OOOOO

Two days later, Kyoko received a letter from the head of the Sohma's main household. "Mommy what's that?" Fubuki asked, sitting down and eating some sugar coma inducing cereal. "Oh nothing just a letter from my dear friend Akito." Kyoko answered ripping the letter open. "Kyoko-san we're leaving now" Tohru called, "yeah, yeah I'll be right there" She shouted back. "Now Fubuki be good and don't eat any sweets!" She said, running out the door after kissing her daughter on the head. "Bye Mommy I'll be good"

Later at school it was lunch time and the air was pregnant with doom. Yuki, Tohru and Kyoko were sitting eating their lunch. A letter fell out of the fruits basket manga Kyoko was reading. "What's this?" She asked herself quietly as she picked up the letter and reading it.

_Dear Kyoko,_

_I am very happy to hear of your return._

'Yeah right' Kyoko thought

_I know you think badly of me but I was sick and really hope we can be friends again._

"When Kagura drops dead" Kyoko muttered under her breath "Kyoko-chan did you say something?" Tohru asked, worried about her friend's sanity. "No nothing at all"

_I hope you feel a hundred percent better and if you mess with Yuki I'll make sure your Bastard child isn't among the living._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Akito._

'Why that bitch! If only I could kill her' Kyoko thought gripping the paper tightly. She got up and walked around the tree to Yuki. "Bastard this is all your fault!" She screamed, standing over him. "What did I do now?" He asked, putting away his D.N.Angel manga and standing up. "Like you don't know" She said, tossing the crumpled piece of paper in his face. "Read it" She said to the confused rat. "Wha? What's this?" He asked.

"A letter from Akito or don't you recognize the handwriting!" She answered; he went over the letter again. "I do but I don't believe it" He bearly had time to dodge the on coming blow to his head.

Yuki knew better than to play mind games with Kyoko when she got like this. "You would take that bitch's side over mind and there's fricking proof in your damn hands!" She shouted, backing him into a wall with her kicks and punches. Everyone looked up from their meals and some rushed out when they heard the shouts only to see the Sohmas engaging in a fight. "Doubt little miss. Bitch told you WHY I went missing!!" She shouted, the blows coming faster and harder than before. Every available person came around to see the fight.

"I doubt … you know… what happened outside your house… when she siced her stupid guard dog… on me" She shouted. 'this has to stop' Yuki thought dodging a direct blow to the nose causing his cousin's hand to crash into the wall. She howled in pain and moved back, clutching the sore appendage. She turned and Yuki pushed her against the wall.

"Let me go you sadistic freak!" She shouted, "You weren't scarred for life by that psychopath and her little pet" She muttered the last under her breath. About one hundred pair of eyes looked at the couple. "Why fight me? I had nothing to do with it and besides when have you not known Akito to be more than a little crazy?" She turned her head away not answering. "And besides just because I don't believe the proof doesn't mean I'm on not your side" He pulled her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

The entire school held it's breath and waited. Kyoko almost gasp she like she was flying, better than flying. What was happening now reminded her of the night four years ago. The two seemed to completely forget about their location. Yuki lifted his head and smirked, "remember I'm on no one's side" He whispered against her ear, before leaving. While all this was going on the fan club took the time to faint from seer shock.

Kyoko just stood there a look of shock on her face until the murmuring of voices broke her out of the trance she held tightly in. She smirked, 'So Yuki wants to play mind games no uh? Well two can play at this game'

"Yuki I swear I'll get you for this! You and your stupid mind games!" She got her bag and ran off in the direction on a certain silver haired prince of Kaibara High.

OOOOOO

Me: Oh my how naughty of you

Songo: uh huh going all kissy kissy

Kyoko&Yuki: Shut up –Blush-

Me&Songo: How cute they're blushing –Laughs-


	9. Kyoko's Turn To Play

Me: Hi

Yuki: get on with it

Kyoko: Yeah we've been here forever

Akito: When am I going to show up?

Me: patience, patience good things come to those who wait. I own not a single character 'cept the ocs

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Kyoko's Turn to Play

OOOOOO

Yuki was walking down the hallway. It was empty and devoid of people. He counted lockers smirking to himself over his little victory. When he reached his locker he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Kyoko emerged and the footsteps seemed to disappear without a trace. "Oh Yuuukiii I didn't like what you did to me outside a few minutes ago." Kyoko sing-songed, moving towards Yuki in a cat-like manner "Yuki is this how you treat your friends?" She asked, pushing him up against a locker. She traced his chest through his chest making his breath catch in his throat. "Kyoko what are you doing?" He asked, having a little breathing trouble. "You get to play games I want to play games too" She whispered so softly he almost didn't catch it.

She tossed her hair in his face, giggling as she did so. Yuki inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of fall leaves after rain. "If I didn't know any better Kyoko…" Yuki moaned softly as she licked his collar bone. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, moving his hand to her waist and pulling her closer. "Maybe, maybe not" She said, pushing up against him and placing a kiss on his lips. She felt his tongue trying to invade her mouth and his handing reaching to grope her.

"Yuki … I didn't know this side of you" She said, moving his tie out of the way to undo his shirt. "Yuki what are you doing?" She felt his hand move upwards into her blouse and at that time something hard poked into her stomach. She tsked, "I thought you had more control than this Yuki" She unzipped his pants and reached inside to stroke him. He moaned before growling and flipped her over. He stared down into playful crimson eyes. "Who wants to play games now Kyoko." He asked, as his hand reached the edge of his blouse. "Still me" She said with a smirk as the bell rang. She turned and fixed herself leaving but before she left she turned and said, "Hope you can fix that" She pointed at the bulge now noticeable in his pants and left. "Touché" He said and watched her retreating back.

"Hello everyone we're back" Tohru said, smiling as she walked into the living room. Kyoko smirked at Yuki, who just smiled, though it could not be called one. Tohru and her friends walked into the living room "Tohru-oba-san! Mommy! Yuki-oji-chan! You're back! I didn't go to school today because the sensei was sick and they sent us home and I spent the day with Yuki and I didn't know Yuki was just like me cause when I hugged him I didn't turn into a tiger and he's a Sohma too. He's outside with Shigure-oji-chan" Fubuki said pulling them outside to meet Yuki's name sake.

"Fubuki have you been eating sugar again?"

"Yes"

"Yuki meet my mom and Tohru-oba-san and Yuki-oji-chan" Fubuki said, walking up to her friend. The child in question had faded brown hair and pale skin. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. He got up and pointed at Kyoko. "You … must be the cat" He turned and point at Yuki. "You… must be the rat" He then pointed at Tohru. "And you are the one that makes the main house cold." Tohru looked bewildered. "I didn't do anything" She stuttered out. "Yes you did-" Out of the blue Tohru hugged him and muttered sorry after pitiful sorry. Not noticing the fact that she now held a lamb in her arms.

"Aww Yuki you look sooo cuute" Fubuki said, running her hand over his fur. 'I hate this woman' He thought.

OOOOOO

Me: Done

Yuki: finally

Akito: review so I can come in

Songo: Yeah!

Me: Also sorry about mistakes the first time. -Laughs and sneaks off to hide from flames-


	10. Meeting Hatsuharu

Me: Hiya

Yuki: Hello

Kyoko: Yo

Fubuki: MommyIwantalolipopanddaddywon'tgivemeoneandShigure-oji-changavemeajawbreakeranddaddytookthatawaytoo!

Kyoko: Fubuki you know you shouldn't be eating all that sugar and where did you get it all from anyway.

Fubuki: Oji-chan

Me: -Sigh- Thank you, Hot chocolate, Kiwadoi Seiitsu and Rikukitty666 for reviewing my works thank you so much for sticking with me.

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Meeting Hatsuharu

OOOOOO

The Sohma house hold and one Yuki Jr. sat eating dinner. "This turkey is salty I hate salty stuff. Did you really think that salt would help it digest properly" The ram said at last, taking another bite. "If I were to die my parents would sue and you'll get in trouble and-" He stops taking another bite. "This turkey is too sweet." He stuck even more turkey down his throat. "Oh joy another sarcastic Yuki" Kyoko remarked, resisting the temptation of stabbing mini-Yuki with her fork. Tohru sat there nervous and shaking in her seat. "If-if you don't like it I-I could always make-make something else." The brown haired girl said, getting up to make something else for the food critic sitting next to her.

On her way to the kitchen a knock came from the front door. The nervous girl turned to open the door. In the frame stood a boy towering over her by a few inches. More than enough to intimidate the girl. He was wearing metal jewelry and a large white coat with buckled boots. His bicycle lay against the porch. He had a wild mane of white and black hair and seemed … a little lost? "Hey is this sensei's house?" He asked, staring down into her eyes.

"Sensei…? Oh You mean Shigure-san! Please forgive me my name is Tohru Honda please come in!" He followed the doe eyed girl into the dinning room. "Hey what's up?" He said upon entering the room. "Ahh, Haa-chan, how nice of you to visit us." Shigure said with a smile while waving around a paper fan. Kyoko and Yuki were on the other side of the table trying very hard to look small. "Mommy who is that?" Fubuki asked, tugging on her mother's sleeve to get her attention.

"That Fubuki is the stupid ox that was ridden by the rat in the race of the animals!" Said Yuki Jr., eyeing the intruder. "I'm not the stupid cow from the stupid race!" Haa-chan shouted, "Mommy who is that?" Fubuki asked again, this time clinging to her mother's arm. 'Why did that teme have to show up now?' Kyoko thought, clenching her fist so tight a vein pulsed on her hand.

"So they weren't kidding when they said you were back and with a daughter too." He walked over to the orange headed teen and looked her in the eyes. "Who's the father?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it. "Now of your business" Came the heated reply. Kyoko pulled away her hand. Haru turned to the little girl and picked up her hands. "I see you passed your good looks down to your daughter Kyoko" He said, grinning deviously. The two in question blushed a little at the comment. While the two Yuki glared at the ox's back. "Hello Yuki I hope you've been well too" Stated the ox a flicker of lust appeared in eyes as he turned to the rat. "Ano… yeah" Yuki sr. said, a little confused by the ox.

While all this was taking place Haru suddenly remembered something and turned to face Tohru Honda. "I just remember… you're the Tohru Honda Momiji was referring to. Mmmh by the way my name is Hatsuharu Sohma" He said, his tone of voice sounding bored. "You're kinda cute" He said, a sly smile crossing pink lips. 'Uh oh" Thought the elder zodiac members thought. 'He's turning black'

Tohru blushed a deep red and stuttered "Tha-That's the first time someone's ever told me that" Haru laughed lightly before taking her into an embrace and kissing her. "Yay Haru-oji-chan and oba-san kissed! Oka-san how come you and daddy don't kiss like that?" Fubuki asked, looking at her mother. "Ah umm … Fubuki don't ask those types of questions so late at night or in fact ever again."

"But mommy" Shigure looked over from the pair to giant cow in his living room A.K.A Hatsuharu. Soon enough the black and white headed boy returned to his humanoid form with a pop but he was naked. The riceball turned white in the face before falling over in a dead faint. Haru scratched his head looking around the living room. "Well this is awkward" He said as the little orange and black headed girl ran over to him. "Haru-oji-chan are you alright" She asked. He nodded. "Haru put on some clothes and take Yuki jr. home" Kyoko said, pulling Fubuki away from her naked uncle and hurriedly towards the stairs.

On her way up she noticed a certain rat staring at her rump. She wiggled it a little to tease him and he retaliated by rubbing a hand over her backside. He smirked at her blushing face. "Next time Yuki" She mouthed before taking off upstairs. "Bye Yuki-san" Fubuki said, waving at the ram cursed. "Bye Fubki" Upstairs a little girls was being put to bed by her mother. "Mommy, do you like daddy" She asked, trying desperately to keep her eyes open. "Well I think he's a jerk a good friend and he can be a bit insane and over protective" Fubuki looked at her mom. "oh well Shigure-oji-chan told me that if you love someone you'll do crazy things for them" She said sleepily. "Do you love daddy, mommy?" Kyoko thought about it for a while and then said, "Maybe but the little girl was already asleep.

OOOOOO

Me; Whew well glad that's over

Kyoko: Yup

Me: Sorry it took so long Homework from hell and other such things kept me away plus my exams are on Thursday and the government is checking up on us

Yuki: That was long

Me: Last update for about three weeks seeya!

Fubuki: Read and review please!

Momiji: Yeah!


	11. Encounters

Me: Hiyah

Yuki: Hello

Me: Have you seen Kyoko?

Songo: Her fanclub got her.

Me: Oh

Yuki: aNGELIC mURDER doesn't own us.

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Encounters

OOOOOO

Yuki jr. was always coming around afterwards and so were Haru and Momiji. Yuki and Fubuki would sometimes garden and at other times Kyoko and Haru would go out to train and take Fubuki with them. Yuki the kid had time to spend with Fubuki too but was jealous of everyone else who spent time with her.

"Yuki we get to hang out with oba-chan today isn't that fun?" Fubuki sing-sang as she hung her drawing next to mini-Yuki's. "Why should we spend time with that woman, she's stupid" Yuki jr. said going to eat lunch. "Oba-chan is not stupid, she's nice and she's teaching me how to cook." Fubuki said, eating her meal with mini-Yuki. He sighed, eating his meal in silence while Fubuki chattered on.

"Fubuki! How are you? Shigure-oji-chan is here with candy!" Shigure proclaimed while walking over to the pre-schoolers. He had a large bag in his hand and was smiling. He really did love spoiling Fubuki. "Shigure-oji-chan! How are you? I'm fine" Fubuki shouted running over to the dark headed man. She jumped into his arms and smiled broadly conversing with him.

After awhile Shigure put Fubuki down and left as the little girl ran back to her friend. "Yuki-chan would you like some candy" Chibi Yuki looked up and stared at Fubuki "No" He stared again "Fubuki do you like me?" He asked, stared the girl down. "Hai, hai of course you're my friend Yuki-chan."

"Well my dad said if you like some one you have to kiss them!" he blurted out then covered his mouth. "Fubuki just blinked, "Shigure-oji-chan told me that too." He stared at her "Really?"

"Yes, do you want to kiss?"

"Okay" And with that their lips touched.

OOOOOO

Kyoko's lips raised from Yuki sr.'s, the entire class hooted and clapped. "Kyoko I never thought you had it in you to do something like this." Yuki said, "Well I'm full of surprises" Kyoko said, then leaned in to whisper in Yuki's ear. "If you want I can help you with your problem" He blushed and she smirked. "Kyoko two Yuki one" She said out loud for everyone to hear. He got up and whispered in her ear.

"If you want I could set the bar higher" Kyoko's eyes widened then narrowed. "You're still a teme with fucking mind games." She said going back to her seat and sitting. He only smirked as the game continued.

OOOOOO

At the playground of the pre-school Yuki had run away from Fubuki after Heroki had screamed that he and Fubuki had kissed. "Yuki, Yuki where are you Yuki." Fubuki called out as Yuki the Kid cowered at the jungle gym. "Yuki why did you run off" Fubuki asked finally seeing him. "Heroki is gonna make fun of us."

"So I don't care! Heroki is a meanie and he'll pick on everyone!" Fubuki said angrily "He can't tell me what to do and I told him that too!" Yuki looked up Fubuki and thought. 'Wow she's tough'

OOOOOO

It was the end of the eight period and most of the halls were empty. (A/N: I'm not sure but in my school we have nine periods a day so.) "I hate this system both of my classes are on the other side of the building and my locker is all the way back here." She complained. An arm placed itself next to her head. It was pale and as she turned around she saw that the person it belonged to was pale as well. "You're far from home, taking the scenic route to class" Yuki smirked, "No I just wanted to know if you still wanted me to set the bar higher." She looked at him curiously "Can you do that now?" She asked, "If I want to" He replied smugly, kissing her breath away.

His lips descended onto the red head's. The kiss was rough but not over powering. She couldn't breath the very air she so craved deserted her during that moment and all she could think about was them. So the need for air grew great and they pulled back. He placed his lips lightly against hers and said, "Next time Kyoko" As the late bell rang over head.

'Damn he's a good kisser'

OOOOOO

Later that afternoon Kyoko was doing her homework when the phone rang. It was Akito. "Can you come over alone, please?" She asked Kyoko over the phone. "Why so you could finish me off?" Kyoko answered back. "No just to see my friend again" Akito said "Just come over." Kyoko thought on it for a moment. "No" She heard a sigh on the other end and had a bad feeling like a cloud floating into a hurricane. "I thought it wouldn't have to come to this Kyoko I thought you of all people would try and play it safe but if you don't come over say good bye to your daughter" A clicked sounded signaling the end of the conversation just as the phone company recording set in.

'I should have left when I had the chance' She left a quick note and exited the house.

OOOOOO

Me: That was fun

Yuki: Wow I can't believe you diligently sat down and typed this up

Kyoko: It's amazing

Me: Hey I type diligently just not often

Yuki&Kyoko: -Sigh-

Songo: Ooh I wonder what Akito wants.

Me: I just realized something

Songo: What

Me: Angry shota haters who think too much into things and read this are going to come after me

Kyoko: That's nothing bad


	12. Mind Games

Me: Well I'm back I bet you're happy

Yuki: I'm not in fact I'm leaving

Fubuki: Daddy don't go please! I don't want you to go! And mommy doesn't either!!!

Kyoko: Fubuki…

Akito: I show up mwahahahaha

Songo: aNGELIC mURDER doesn't own us only me.

Haru: A few warnings yuri ahead making out –spaces out-

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Mind Games

OOOOOO

Kyoko made her way to the main house. 'Stupid Akito I wish I could kill her' She thought but her thoughts traveled back to her daughter and then she sighed 'But I can't' She walked the well known path. She traveled it a lot when she was younger even on the day she ran away. She stopped in front of Akito's chambers and heard a familiar voice call her name. "Kyoko how are you I haven't seen you in years. Come in" Akito said, appearing from behind the building in her usual yukata. "My how you've grown" She gave Kyoko a peck on the lips.

The orangette pulled away quickly and wiped her lips spitting on the ground with disgust "You're disgusting! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Kyoko shouted "I'm not a fag! Do I look like some fag to you?" Akito craned her head "I don't know you tell me after all Shigure says that you and Yuki aren't fighting as much as before" She smirked "If you were then I would also hear that you two were doing ridiculous things in your bedrooms."

Akito put her lips to Kyoko's again pushing the orangette against the wall; she forced her tongue past the others lips sweeping it across pearl teeth and the pink appendage. Kyoko regained her sense of reality and pushed Akito away from her. "Ahh Kyoko if you wanted me to stop you could have just said so." Akito muttered "But instead you have to hurt me like that time you hurt me when you were with Yuki. Why did you do that?"

She advanced on the red head again "Especially when I see the way you use to look at me when we were younger there was always something in your eyes something different from your other looks" She muttered placing her hands on either side of the frightened cat's head. "I realized that maybe it was lust" She licked her cheek. "I thought I would maybe give it try to see what it was like"

Kyoko scowled and pushed her hand away "Well that was some experiment Akito sicing your little 'dog' on me" Akito smirked "I was just angry and got carried away" She kissed her again only this time is was softer. Kyoko tensed as a hand found its way up her black stretchy shirt. The cold fingers tounched a spot on her side that was extremely sensitive to touch. She moaned into the kiss and got dizzy. 'This isn't happening' She thought 'I'm not gay!' She pushed the head of house off her and ran towards the door jumping the steps and headed towards the gates at a dead run.

Akito looked at the fleeing girl and turned around spitting out and heading to the bathroom door to gargle with some mouth wash. 'Baka …' She thought as she turned the tap to allow cold water to run into her hands. The chill seeped into her fingers and then bones. She walked to her closet and chose a proper Yukata one suited for the company she had to be in soon.

OOOOOO

"Well Akito how did it go?" A man who looked to be in his early fifties asked, He had dull brown hair and stony eyes. He was wrinkled around his eyes and mouth. "It won't work She may be stupid but she wouldn't fall for this" He turned at Akito as if just noticing her for the first time. "Akito you've sown the seeds of doubt in her mind four years ago she will 'fall for it' as you say" He smirked.

"Anyway it's not important as long as the rat and cat don't get together again." He said, "You've seen what happened because the last rat and cat were together didn't you"

"No I only know that day the cat died Kyoko was born"

"Akito-san don't called that thing a name it's disgusting" An elderly woman said, scorn filling her voice. She looked about five feet tall and had crows feet and wrinkles around her mouth.

"Miki if the girl wants to call the thing a name leave her it's not our concern"

"Demo-"

"Demare. Miki you are not in the conversation" He turned back to the Sohma head. "Since you don't know let me tell you"

Flashback

The past cat and rat were sitting in an empty field on sloping hill. The past rat cursed smirked at the past cat cursed and kissed him. "Saru what was that?" The cat cursed asked. "We're in the open"

"Gaara you worry too much" Saru said and leaned in for another kiss. "Saru stop that someone's coming." Gaara got up and dusted off his pants fixing it to hide his erection. A younger version of the man Akito was talking to stepped up. "Gaara you're still here did you forget Hideki"

"Oh right!"

End Flash back

"That was the day your father gained the scar on his back. From the fire at his school because he waited for the cat who wanted to fool around with his little fagot" He said "And they'll do the same to you"

OOOOOO

Kyoko fell down when she stood in front of the path to her house. She caught her breath and then proceeded to spit out. 'What the hell is Akito playing at anyway and what does she mean she got carried away the little ass'

She leaned against a tree and sighed. "As soon as I get home I'll scrub my mouth out with boiling hot water." She said "And why would you do that/" A voice behind her asked. "That's none of your business Haru" She said "And why are you being so mean today Kyoko" He asked, walking to stoop in front of her. She growled and stood up "Just leave me alone and I won't kick your arse." She said as she headed home.

"Well let me take you home then" He said, she sighed and muttered an agreement before continuing down the path. Dinner that night was noisy because Momiji showed up right after the ox as well as Yuki jr. and all three wanted to spend the night. So our beloved prince Yuki was kicked out of his room and into Kyoko's with Fubuki and the red headed hurricane. "Yay mommy and daddy are sleeping together tonight!" Fubuki screamed dancing around pulling Yuki jr. with her. "Oh yes Yuki sleeping with me it's all I've ever dreamed of" She said sarcasm dripping from voice. "You've dreamt of sleeping with me Kyoko I never thought that you would something like that."

Kyoko cracked her knuckles and mentioned for Yuki jr. and Fubuki to cover there eyes as she knocked Yuki over the head.

OOOOOO

Me: Well that is done

Yuki: If you stop watching Naruto and type

Me: But I won't see Naruto for eight weeks

Kyoko: So

Me: And I won't be able to type for eight weeks either.

You: WHAT!

Me: Yes, last update maybe

Songo: Encourage her to type people and she will

Akito: And vote against Yuri and the creepy dude.

Kyoko: Yeah except for the creepy dude!

Fubuki: Ja ne!


	13. Movies

Me: Hello people s'up?

Kyoko: You're insane

Yuki: Was she ever really sane?

Me: How rude, I gave you life and I can take it away!-Dragged off by lawyers-

Disclaimer: AM doesn't own Fruits Basket

OOOOOO

Kyoko

Movies

OOOOOO

The next day wasn't for school so everyone in the house with the exception of Haru and Momiji followed Fubuki and Yuki-chibi to school "Bye Shigure-oji-chan, bye oba-san, bye mommy, bye daddy" Fubuki shouted as she and Yuki jr. walked into the school grounds. They waved good bye and made their way home. "Shigure, Yuki, Kyoko and you must be Tohru, the girl Shigure told me about" Akito said as she sipped tea with another person.

'Oh no not him' Yuki thought as he observed Akito's companion. "Well little brother, aren't you going to welcome me?" He said "What are you doing here?" Kyoko shouted, staring at the silver haired man seated at the table. "Well, well Kyoko-chan really has come back" He said, mild surprise on his face "Well Kyoko aside, how are you Shigure how are you? I hope you've behaved yourself while we were away" Shigure walked over and kissed Akito's hand then smirked at Ayame. "Of course Aya why wouldn't I?"

"Alright!" They flashed a 'Thumbs Up' at each other and then laughed. The others sweat dropped and stared at the duo. Kyoko and Yuki went to sit with Akito and Tohru around the table. "We should leave before they turn on us" Yuki suggested, eyeing his brother disgust. "I hope you have fun but I can't go" Tohru said, getting up and leaving. "Why" Asked the cat cursed. "Because there are a few things I must do today" The riceball answered.

"Fine let's go" Akito said, leaving her unfinished tea on the table.

OOOOOO

"So what movie do you want to see?" Yuki asked the girls on his sides.

"We're going to the movies?" Akito asked

"Yeah, it's near by so we'll go there" Yuki answered, walking up to the front of their little group. "That one" Kyoko said, pointing upwards. "That one what?" Her companions asked, looking around to see what they could see. "And since you dragged us here Yuki you can pay for the tickets" Yuki just shrugged and paid for the tickets, drinks and snacks. About three quarters through the movie Yuki got bored and began complaining. "This movies sucks" He said, slouching in his chair. "I don't know why I let you drag me here." Kyoko glared at the slouching Yuki with such an intensity that some of the surrounding movie goers got up and changed seats.

"You could have bought another ticket for your self" She pointed out. He shrugged, "But then I'll be bored" He replied "Sshhh I wanna see the movie" Akito remarked, putting her own voice into the pot. Kyoko grumbled and Yuki sighed but they quieted nonetheless. He soon began tossing popcorn at the two, first at Akito then at Kyoko. After five minutes of the assault the god and cat got tired and dumped their extra butter popcorn over the head of the rat.

"What was that for?" Yuki asked, wiping butter from his eyes

"For being an idiot" The two replied bitterly

After the movie Yuki tossed the rest of his popcorn at the two and they repaid him by dousing him in cherry vanilla coke and sprite. At this a scream was heard. "Aaaaahhhhhh prince Yuki what happened to you?!!!!" Someone screamed "Oh no fan club members" Yuki said, paling a little. "They think they 'own' Yuki so any girl besides them seen with him must die" Kyoko informed Akito, who frowned at the new information. The YFC came up furious at the two girls with their beloved prince. "Did you do this to our beloved prince Yuki if you did then you'll have to be punished for this!" Motoko exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

"No I'm sorry" Akito said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom. "But Yuki is in no way, shape or form yours so you have no right to come here and demand anything" Akito said, pulling a stick note from a pocket and a pen from somewhere and wrote on it before sticking it on Yuki's forehead. "Read it" She said. "Property of Akito and Kyoko Sohma do not steal or publicly disgrace" Motoko read, "What! How dare you!" She shouted as a valet cam to escort them out. "Well that's over." Yuki said, breaking the silence just as Kyoko took a picture of him.

OOOOOO

"I can't wait to see how our pictures turned out" Akito said, as the continued their journey down the beaten dirt path. "I can" Yuki muttered under his breath. "What was that Yuki? You shouldn't mumble" She said as they reached the main gates. She looked back at the other two "See ya" She said and kissed Yuki softly on the lips. 'What the hell is she doing' Kyoko thought, gawking at the two. "Ja ne" She said with a wave and entered Sohma grounds. The residents there came to cast worried gestures over her. 'She-she that little-' if she had a pair of chop sticks Kyoko would have surely snapped them in half, bringing more bad luck on herself. "Oi Kyoko-chan let's go home, we have some time before Fubuki gets home" Yuki whispered in her ear. "Yeah"

Akito watched them leave from the side of her eye. 'This won't do at all' She thought. "I don't feel good it's hot get me something to drink" She said, glaring at the idiots around her. They rushed off. 'Renshoumaru-sama would have to be informed.'

OOOOOO

"What is it Akito don't you know I'm old." The man said; an evil glare on his face. "As you know, the cat and rat are falling for each other." Akito said, sitting straight up. The man in front of her was not to be trusted at all. "What else is there, you didn't wake me up to tell me yesterday's news did you?" Akito frowned 'Soon fat man you'll get yours' She thought. "No it seems the rat doesn't care what happens as long it can be next to cat. After this evening I tried to turn his affections but it was in vain" She concluded. "Hmm something must be done" He whispered to himself.

"Miki get Shigure's house on screen"

"Yes Renshoumaru-sama"

A huge screen came up on one side of the wall showing various parts of Shigure's house and a certain riceball packing up the goods. Also one of Shigure in spandex tights and leg warms with a geeky head band and arm warmers stretching on the floor. The colour theme, purple and green. "Dear god; get that one off the screen" Akito was almost sick and had to agree with Renshoumaru.

A screen appeared with Yuki and Kyoko sitting on the front porch. They were talking and they watched as Yuki leaned in on her. "Miki turn up the volume."

"But they can't-"

"Sssshhhh remember, everywhere" And he kissed her softly making sure to angle his body to hide the rest. "Uhg! Get that nauseating sight off the screen." He shouted, Hiding his eyes. Akito mental shook her head. 'You are a very sad man' She though turning back to what seemed to be Yuki by himself, only, he had an extra leg. 'My father thought you could do it Yuki, Kyoko don't prove him wrong'

OOOOOO

Me: Woot! Yeah baby. There's a storm brewing in south! Yeah!

Yuki&Kyoko: That just sounds ignorant.

Me: No the accent sounds ignorant not the words.

Yuki: -Sigh-

Kyoko: Whatever –Takes away Fubuki-


	14. Sorry

To my loyal readers,

Though it pains me to say this my muse was horrible mutilated and killed in a tragic School vs Original thoughts battle earlier this year. As a result my writing has suffered. For my frubura fic I have no excuse at all besides writing up the second draft to publish. Hopefully over the holiday my muse will revive and come back to me.

am


End file.
